1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle including a battery configured to supply a power to drive a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
When a battery temperature increases, input-output characteristics of the battery deteriorates, which has been known well. Accordingly, a hybrid vehicle and an electric vehicle are provided with a temperature adjusting mechanism configured to cool off a battery that supplies a power to drive the vehicles. For example, by driving a blower, it is possible to guide air in a passenger compartment to the battery through an air intake duct. At this time, the air in the passenger compartment is thermoregulated by an air-conditioning device such as an air conditioner (A/C) (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-224199 (JP 2012-224199 A), for example).